tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Cadejo
Cadejo is a small coastal nation situated between the United States and Mexico. Located along the Gulf of Mexico, Cadejo has a total area of 3,000 square kilometers. Cadejo's population is over one million, 70% being of Mexican ancestry while 28% are Caucasian, the other 2% being various other ethnicities. The nation possesses full autonomy from the mainland nations surrounding it. History During the Texas Revolution a large militia formed south of modern-day San Antonio, declaring independence from Mexico. This act was ignored by Santa Anna at the time as the force was considered small and not a legitimate threat, but the force ambushed the Mexican army during the Battle of San Jacinto, ensuring Sam Houston's victory. The militia, known as the Cadejo, created their own territory, and in the decades that followed became independent of both the United States and Mexico. The new nation's capital of Santa Galeas was named after Cadejo's first hero. Despite pressure to join either Mexico or the United States Cadejo managed to remain autonomous, its population eventually swelling. The nation became considered a bit lawless outside of the capital however, and the threat of revolution plagued Cadejo three times since its creation. Cadejo is generally ignored border-wise, many more focused on the larger problems with Mexico, but corruption is said to run high. Economy Cadejo thrives greatly on rice, wine, fish and its coastal oil wells. Cadejo's rice farms are some of the largest in its region of the world and its fish farms make up quite a bit of the coastline that isn't occupied by hotels or naval activity. Cadejo Wine is often compared to Mexican wine, with some of its exports extremely popular in Europe. The national currency is the Cadejo Pound, adapted from the Bermudian Pound. American dollars and Mexican pesos are both considered acceptable alternate tender by most smaller businesses. Cadejo also boasts an extensive black market, human trafficking a constant rumor. A popular tourist item are Cadejo Wishing Bears, teddy bears that, according to local folklore, are capable of granting wishes if they're treated with love. People Nearly half of Cadejo's population live in Santa Galeas, and there are four other major cities outside of the capital. Several farming towns also dot the Cadejo mainland. While most of the founders of Cadejo were of Mexican ancestry many who have immigrated since have been American or Canadian, and some from further south have also shown up. Spanish and English are both recognized as national languages. A common element with middle names is to share one's middle name with that of the first name of a parent, also adding an M or P with an apostrophe before the name as an indication if it was a mother's or father's name. Traditionally men get their father's given name as a middle name and women get their mother's, and if there's a deviation its usually due to one of the parents being absent or dead. The government is run by the President, who in turn selects a Vice-President, and members of the President's own party are selected to form his cabinet from elected positions in the Cadejan Congress. The appointed Ministers, and the President, in turn have Consuls, who are appointed by them to act as their representatives in various matters where them appearing in person might be unnecessary. Consuls have become more prolific as time as gone on. The Cadejan government departments include: * President's Office * Cabinet Office * Ministry of Business, Innovation and Skills * Ministry of Housing * Ministry of Culture, Media and Sport * Ministry of Education * Ministry of Environment and Health * Ministry of International Development * Ministry of Transport * Ministry of Labor * Ministry of Energy * Ministry of the Treasury * Ministry of Commerce * Ministry of Defense * Ministry of Law Law Enforcement and Defense Cadejo's law enforcement is handled by the Cadejo Military Police (CMP), a sub-division of the Cadejo National Army (CNA). The CMP operate using military hardware, their patrol vehicles primarily jeeps and most officers equipped with automatic weapons. The Cadejo Naval Patrol (CNP) handles any air force requirements, boasting a fleet of over twenty ships with two aircraft carriers included. Despite the heavy equipment the CMP possess many are said to be corrupt. Significant Locations * Cadejo Negro Headquarters (Santa Galeas) Significant Residents Lou Diamond Phillips.jpg|Vicente Allende President|link=Vicente Allende Laura Harring 3.jpg|Luisa Allende First Lady|link=Luisa Allende Kimberly Dos Ramos.jpg|Mercedes Allende First Daughter|link=Mercedes Allende Giselle Itié 2.jpg|Concha Porras Consul of Law|link=Concha Porras Demian Bichir 2.jpg|Hugo Rodriguez Military Police Colonel|link=Hugo Rodriguez Martha Higareda 2.jpg|Flavia Obando Super-Model (Part-Time Resident)|link=Flavia Obando Callie Hernandez 2.jpg|Emelina Moralez Radio Host|link=Emelina Moralez Paola Turbay 2.jpg|Manola Asturias Owner of Casa Eternidad|link=Manola Asturias Lana Parrilla.jpg|Carla De Anna Business Owner|link=Carla De Anna Lauren Sanchez.jpg|Elena Flores Leader of Cadejo Negro|link=Elena Flores Melina Perez.jpg|Carmen Sanchez Member of Cadejo Negro|link=Carmen Sanchez Danny Trejo.jpg|Ricardo Romero Member of Cadejo Negro|link=Ricardo Romero Alberto Del Rio.jpg|Pedro Ramos Member of Cadejo Negro|link=Pedro Ramos Steve Cardenas 3.jpg|Marco Silva Member of Cadejo Negro|link=Marco Silva Dana Perino 2.png|Marta Silva Unemployed|link=Marta Silva Category:Locations Category:Nations